


Interruptions

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: A pretty self explanatory fic based on an anonymous ask from tumblr. Barry and Iris' sexy times are interrupted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind Linda is still around and her and Wally are "together". There's a brief mention of them :) 
> 
> I might make this a collection and write a couple different scenarios of them being interrupted. We shall see. Thanks for reading!

It was a Saturday afternoon and Barry had been at Star Labs for hours training with Wally.

"Hey bro, how about we stop and take a break for lunch!" he yelled to the young speedster.

Wally came bolting down the speed lab ramp, stopping a few feet in front of Barry.

"I'm supposed to meet Iris at Jitters, we can pick this back up when I get back."

Wally wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Sounds good. Mind if I tag along? I'm famished and I haven't really spent any time with Iris outside of this place in a while."

"Uh sure, ya that's cool. Get changed quick and I'll meet you in the cortex."

\-----------------------

They made their way into Jitters and quickly found a table.

Barry looked down at his phone.

"She said she'd be here in a few, so feel free to order. I'll hold our table and wait for her to get here," Barry told Wally.

He sat down and watched the door, waiting for her arrival.

Her hair blew back when she opened the door, the wind rushing in from outside. She smiled and held it open for the woman walking in behind her.

Barry stared at her in awe. How was it possible for someone to be so damn beautiful? She wore a high waisted leather mini skirt with black pumps. A flowy, low cut, off white shirt was tucked in underneath, accentuating her tiny waist. A deep red lipstick covered her lips.

She was a vision. He felt a stir in his stomach.

"Bear? Barry?" she waved a hand in front of him giggling.

"Huh?" he said, coming out of his daze.

"I've said your name like five times," she teasingly patted his arm.

"What are you having? Lunch is on me."

"You," he said as he reached out for her.

She blushed, moving closer to him.

"What?" she blinked and leaned into him.

He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry. Wow...I'm sorry. I...uh...you look amazing."

She laughed at him.

"You're cute. Seriously though, do you just want your usual?"

He nodded at her and watched her walk towards the order line, stopping to hug Wally as he made his way to their table.

He watched as Wally and Iris laughed and talked during lunch, only occasionally adding to the conversation. He focused on the way her mouth moved and the way her hands poked and teased at Wally as she asked him about Linda. The way her eyes kept darting over at him, silently questioning his odd behavior. How her hand casually slipped under the table to rest on his thigh and the way she smiled to herself when he jumped at her touch.

When they finished up, they cleared off their table and made their way outside.

"Thanks for letting me crash your lunch date," Wally said as he hugged Iris. "It was nice catching up even though you mostly pestered me about my love life."

"Hey, that's a big sister privilege. I get to tease you about girls and you're just supposed to take it."

"Hahaha, sure. Well I'll give you two a moment and meet you back at Star Labs Barry. Kid Flash out!"

Barry and Iris stood in the wake of his departure, shaking their heads.

"What are we gonna do with him?" she asked Barry, wrapping her hands low around his waist.

"I'd rather talk about you and what I'm gonna do to you when I get home later," Barry said in a low voice.

There was lust in his eyes.

"What has gotten into you babe? Don't think I didn't notice you staring at me all throughout lunch, licking your lips and raising your eyebrows at me. In front of my little brother no less. I mean..." she said quietly. "Am I that irresistible to you?"

He looked her up and down.

"Do you really need to ask me that? You're like walking sex Iris West. I mean you could wear a potato sack and I'd be turned on, I can't help it."

He leaned down and she laughed into their kiss.

"Well I'm heading to the office for a bit, but I should be home around 4 or 5. See you at home?"

"I'll be there," he said.

They shared another kiss before she turned on her heel and swayed her hips, walking away. Barry watched her until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

It was a blank text box from Iris. He sent a question mark back, followed by a text.

**There's nothing there...**

He saw the text bubble pop up with three dots, letting him know that she was typing.

**Exactly. It signifies what I'll be wearing when you get home later...nothing ;)**

He looked up and saw her turn quickly to blow him a kiss.

He laughed to himself and sent her back an excited face emoji before running back to Star Labs.

\----------------------

Barry opened the door to their loft at around 4:30.

"Iris?" he called out.

"Up here!" she yelled down from their lofted bedroom.

He ran up the stairs as quickly as he could. He found her sitting in their bed, draped in their sheets. One bare leg was propped up outside of the covers. She moved it back and forth, opening and closing her legs, the sheet just barely covering her most private places.

"Hi," she said to him, biting at the finger she had seductively placed in her mouth.

"Hhh..hi."

He stumbled as he took off his shoes and undressed himself. He placed his phone on the beside table, opening the drawer to find a condom.

"So...it occurred to me as I was walking to CCPN earlier, that this all must still feel very new and unreal for you. Am I right?"

He swallowed and nodded as he pulled back the sheets to join her underneath.

"I mean...you've probably fantasized about us being together more times than you can count."

He again nodded his head yes.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you know how very, very real I am. How much you turn me on too. How much I ache for you and need you."

She reached for one of his hands, dragging it down in between her legs, where she was warm and wet.

"That's all because of you."

He closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of her. His fingers started working inside of her.

She let go of his hand, letting him take control and reached up to place her hands on either side of his face, pulling him in for a kiss.

She bit and sucked at him, as she slowly lost her breath. Her swollen lips kissed a path to his ear.

"See the goosebumps on my skin? You do that to me. You send chills up my spine, excite my senses. The thought of you inside me makes me drip, makes my toes curl, makes my mind so dizzy with desire I want to scream."

Her breathing quickened with his pace and she gasped in his ear as she came. Her hands squeezing at his shoulders.

She pulled back and smiled at him.

"I never knew being loved could feel this good. That being in love with my soulmate would make me feel so complete. I will never get enough of you Barry Allen and I need for you to know that I want you just as much as you want me."

He shook his head in disbelief. Every new moment with her was better than the last.

He moved down the bed and wrapped his hands around her ankles, pulling her down so she was laying flat.

He ripped open the package in his hand and covered himself, hovering above her.

"I love you so much Iris."

He bent down to kiss her, his hand wrapped around his hardness as he teased her opening.

He finally pushed his hips down and entered her, her back arched the moment they were connected. He rested on his forearms so that he could watch her as she moved below him with each thrust of his hips. She clawed and scratched at his back.

He increased his efforts, a thin layer of sweat working its way out of his pores. He reached for one of her legs, propping it up high onto his shoulder. She followed his lead, wrapping her other leg around his lower back.

His phone buzzed against the bedside table, taking him out of the moment. He stopped moving, his eyes wandering over to the device and then back down to his girlfriend.

"Please," she begged him. "It can wait."

He started to move inside her again, his phone soon resuming its silence.

"Oooh my god you feel so good," he said.

He got onto his knees, angling her hips up, thrusting into her harder.

"I'm close," she moaned.

His phone started vibrating again. He groaned in annoyance.

He abruptly slowed down his speed, resting his forehead against hers. He buried himself further into her, holding his position, lifting his head up as he reached for his phone.

"Dude, what are you doing? Emergency here, we need you!"

Iris heard Cisco's voice on the other line. Barry closed his eyes, still hovering above her. She rolled her hips, her warmth tightening around him, forcing his eyes open.

 _'No!'_ she mouthed to him.

He clenched his jaw.

"Sorry man, I'll be there as soon as I can!" he said through gritted teeth.

He hung up the phone and tossed it onto the bed.

He let out a long deep breath as he slowly and reluctantly pulled out of her.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she whined, clawing at his back. "Barry Allen don't you dare!"

He rolled over to place his feet on the floor, her legs dropping to the bed.

"This is so unfair, I was so close," she pouted.

She looked over to where he stood, naked and still semi-hard.

"Trust me, this is no picnic for me either."

He sped away and she could hear the sound of running water. In less than a minute he was dressed and standing over the bed, leaning down to kiss her.

"I swear I will make this up to you, just...don't move. I'll be back in a flash, I promise."

She sat up against their headboard and covered herself with their sheet.

"You better or I'll have to finish without you," she teased.

Barry ran as fast as he could, cursing whatever meta was interrupting their time.

When he arrived at Star Labs, Cisco and Wally were waiting for him.

"We're gonna need to fast track your training Wally, so you can handle these emergencies on your own. You have no idea what I just left to come here."

Cisco and Wally looked at each other, neither one of them wanting him to elaborate.

They changed into their speed suits and were off.

 


	2. Late Nights at Barry's Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris get interrupted in his lab.

He loved when she visited him at work in the evenings where he had to stay a little later. She was a welcomed distraction, even though the whole reason he had to stay late was because of distractions. Well Flash duty distractions. 

Her hair was swept to one side. Her body draped in a tight bodycon dress that was a sultry shade of red. He happily swiveled his chair around to watch her walk towards him, not hiding the fact that his eyes were glued to the sway of her hips. 

She wrapped a hand around his head and bent down to kiss him. His hands rested on her hips, giving them a tight, loving squeeze. She leaned back and sat against the edge of his desk. 

"Hi," she smiled at him. 

"Hey."

"Do you have a long night a head of you?" 

He played with the pencil in his hand, eyeing her body up and down. 

"Babe?"

"Yes. Sorry," he laughed. "Singh was adamant that these reports get finished tonight, so it'll be a while."

"Bummer. I was hoping you could help me relax at home. It was an annoyingly stressful day at work today."

She sighed and he rolled his chair closer to her, pulling her down sideways onto his lap. 

"Well...Julian left to have dinner with Caitlin, so I'd say I have a little time to relax you, I mean...if you want?"

Iris sheepishly looked around the room. 

"Are you sure? I always feel a little weird fooling around in here."

"Iris, it's late. Trust me, nobody is coming up here to the lab at this hour in the day. Besides, we haven't fooled around in here since that one time months and months ago. We're due for a little...fun."

He moved his hand up the inside of her thigh and stopped just short of where her legs met. He could feel the heat radiating from her. 

She bent down to cover his mouth with hers. It was quick and needy and hot. They didn't have time for games in public places like this. She stood up and he quickly ran to close the lab door, just to be safe. 

He came back to her and slid his hands up her legs, shimmying her dress up until he found the sides of her underwear. He forcefully pulled them down and they dropped to the floor where she stepped out of them. 

She pulled at his button and zipper and tugged his pants down from around his waist. She grabbed him and stroked him quickly. Giving him that extra bit of help, that he really didn't need, so that he was standing at full attention. 

She leaned back as he lifted her up onto his desk, her legs opening up for him. He brought one leg up to rest in the crease of his arm, angling her just enough so that he could easily slide into her. 

He brought his other hand down and rubbed slow circles on her most sensitive area, getting her ready for him. He pushed two fingers slowly into her slick opening, pumping them in and out a few times. 

She gasped in his ear, her body temperature quickly rising. 

"Mmmm, now baby," she moaned to him. 

He brought himself to her center and slid in, slowly and controlled. He quickly pulled out before thrusting back in, causing the odds and ends on his desk to slide back and forth as he slid in and out of her. 

Her hand wrapped around his neck, her lips leaving little love bites against his freckles there. His forehead rested on her shoulder as he worked to bring them both the release they so desperately needed. 

"Iris..." he moaned, overwhelmed by the bare feel of her around him. 

He increased his efforts, the wet sound of him entering her over and over again filled the large room. 

His head quickly snapped to the side when he heard the undeniable sound of his labs metal door opening. 

Time slowed down. He quickly pulled out of her, pulling up his pants. He grabbed her underwear, pulled her dress back down and rushed them past Julian and out the door. 

The next thing Iris knew she was standing disoriented and breathless by her car. 

"Barry what the - "

He captured her mouth in a kiss before she could finish her sentence. 

He leaned his forehead against hers and tried to catch his breath. 

"I'm sorry. Julian was walking in, I had to get us out of there quickly."

Iris ran her hand through her hair and threw her head back. 

"Fuck," she whispered, leaning into his ear. "I was so close."

Barry squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep the blood in his body from traveling downward again. 

"I know. I'll make it up to you later when I get home. I promise. Drive safely ok?"

She sighed a heavy sigh and kissed him quickly before hopping in her car. 

Barry made his way back to the lab, an amused Julian sitting at his desk. 

"I could've sworn I felt a gush of wind rush by me while I was walking in...?"

"Oh...ya...Cisco called me. Flash duty. Old lady with her cat in a tree. I didn't mean to startle you."

He nervously rubbed the back of his head. 

Julian gave him a smirk and held up a wallet. 

"Iris might need this later."

Barry took the wallet from Julian, his face turning red. Julian went back to working on his reports and Barry went over to straighten up his desk.


	3. Fun Times in the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry distracts Iris as she makes dinner...until they're interrupted :)

Iris worked on chopping up the squash and zucchini for the stir fry she was making. It was their weekly Tuesday night dinner at the West house. She finished work earlier than Joe and Barry, and Wally was still in class, so she volunteered to be the one to cook for them this week. 

She heard the front door open. 

"Iris?"

She smiled upon hearing her fiancés voice. 

"In the kitchen babe!"

She was greeted by a warm smile when he rounded the corner and made his way into the kitchen. 

"Dad isn't with you?"

He stood beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist kissing her temple. 

"He had to go back to CCPD and finish writing up a report. He guessed he'd be another fourty five minutes to an hour."

Iris nodded her head ok and continued chopping. 

"Can I be of any assistance?" he asked her. 

"I'm good, thanks though. I just have to throw these on and let them simmer with the other vegetables and then throw the salad together."

She turned and placed the squash and zucchini into the pan, turning the heat down a little before moving back to the kitchen island. She hummed and swayed her hips to the soft jazz playlist that played on her phone and started cutting carrots for the salad. 

She wore her hair in a high messy bun, her body wrapped in a mid thigh length, springy dress. 

Barry felt a warmth run through his body as he watched her. 

He moved so he was standing behind her and placed his hands on her hips. He leaned his head down to rest on her shoulder and swayed with her to the music. 

She momentarily stopped chopping and turned her head to the side so that she could kiss his lips. 

"Mmm," she moaned into the kiss. "I missed you today. I hate it when our schedules don't meet up and we have to go all day without seeing each other."

"Me too," he said as he deepened the kiss. 

Iris couldn't help but arch her back and rub up against him as they moved their hips from side to side. 

Barry brought a hand up and squeezed at one of her perfectly rounded breasts. 

She abandoned the knife in her left hand and cupped his face, their tongues dancing to the rhythm of the music. 

He lowered both his hands until he reached the soft skin of her thighs and brought them up under her dress, stopping at her underwear. He slowly lowered her panties off from around her hips and let them drop to the floor. 

He took a few steps back with her hips in his hands, her bare backside flush against the hardness still confined in his jeans. He bent her forward and she rested on her forearms. He let go of her for a moment to unzip his pants and free himself. 

He rubbed his stiff member against her opening, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. 

"You ready?" 

His voice was deep and filled with lust. 

She lifted up off her forearms and gripped her fingers against the countertop as he entered her. She bit at her lip as he started to move inside her, whispering dirty, sweet nothings in her ear. 

She threw her head back against his shoulder, her eyes screwed shut as he pounded into her. 

"Barry," she moaned. 

Her fingers were sore from holding onto the counter so tightly, trying to keep herself from melting into the ground. 

"Iris? Bear?" Joe said loudly from the front of the house. 

Her eyes popped open as Barry stilled inside of her. He quickly pulled out of her, zipping up his pants and moving to the other side of the counter, adjusting himself in his jeans as he sat on the bar stool. 

Iris bent over and pulled her underwear back on, straightening out the length of her dress. She picked the knife back up and went back to chopping. 

"Ugh...in here dad!"

Her cheeks were rosey with arousal. Barry placed a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh and she gave him a pointed look as she tried to pull herself together. 

She took a deep breath in and exhaled loudly as Joe walked in. 

"Hey baby girl."

"Hey dad!" she said smiling nervously. "Barry seemed to think you'd be back a bit later, so this is a nice surprise."

She clenched her jaw at Barry. Joe grabbed a beer from the fridge and gave her a kiss on the cheek, leaning against the counter. 

"Ya, John said he didn't mind finishing up the report so I was able to get out of there a bit earlier than planned. Wally should be here soon too."

He looked over at Barry, who was somewhat hiding his face and drumming his fingers on the countertop. He noticed the smirk he gave to Iris and looked over at his daughter who bit at her lip and smirked back. 

"You ok honey? Your face is all flushed."

Iris swallowed. 

"Ya, ya I'm fine. It's just hot in here with the stove on and all."

She rubbed the back of her hand against her forehead. 

"I'm just gonna run to the bathroom real quick. Do you mind finishing up the salad?"

She hurried off and left Barry and Joe alone. Neither of them looked at each other, the uncomfortable tension in the room palpable. 

Barry avoided eye contact with Joe and got up to grab a cold beer from the fridge. 

"I'm just gonna go sit in the living room and wait for Wally."

Barry could feel Joe's eyes boring a hole in his back as he walked out of the kitchen. 

"Mhmm," Joe grumbled. 

He sighed and shook his head and continued to toss the salad.


	4. Cisco's Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets caught in a compromising position in Cisco's lab...

Barry worked quietly in Cisco’s lab. It was the middle of the day and everyone was out and about, running errands and having lunch dates.

  
“Knock, knock,” Iris said as she leaned against the open door.

  
Barry’s face grew wide with a smile.

  
“Hey you. I thought you had lunch plans with Joe?”

  
She made her way into the lab.

  
“I did, but Cecile is heading out of town for a few days so I thought I’d let them have lunch just the two of them.”

  
She leaned against his side, resting a hand on his shoulder.

  
“What are you working on?”

  
“Wally asked me to look over this project he’s working on for school.”

  
“Nice.”

  
She played with the hair on the back of his head and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

  
He scrolled on to the next page of Wally’s project, quickly being distracted by the way her fingers scratched at his scalp.

  
“Iris…”

  
“Mhmm,” she replied innocently.

  
“I really need to get through this in the next hour or so…”

  
She removed her hands from him and held them up in a ‘not guilty’ position.

  
“Ok well…don’t let me distract you.”

  
She walked in front of him leaning over the desk to look at one of Cisco’s inventions.

  
She wore a short dress, that grew shorter the more she leaned over. She swayed her hips back and forth and quietly hummed to herself. His eyes were stuck on her.

  
“Iris.”

  
She let it an exasperated breath and stood up straight.

  
“Well what fun is it to have the whole place to ourselves and not take advantage of it?”

  
She pouted and lifted the laptop off of his lap setting it on the desk, and straddled his long legs.

  
She blinked at him coyly.

  
“I mean I did come all this way.”

  
She interlocked their fingers pressing them against his chest and leaned in to kiss him. She playfully ground her hips into him and felt him wiggle beneath her.

  
She knew she would win. Barry Allen would not and could not resist the pleas of Iris West. He let go of her hands and slid his hands up the front of her thighs.

  
She smiled into their kiss. She had him and she knew it.

  
He broke away for a moment leaning back to look at her, a smirk present on her beautiful face.

  
“Just so you know, it’s on you to explain to your brother if and when I’m late giving him my notes on this project.”

  
She reached between them to unbutton his pants.

  
“I think that’s fair.”

  
She gave him a wink and slid off of his lap, kneeling down before him.

  
She worked the zipper down and freed him from his pants. He was already embarrassingly hard and she gave herself a pat on the back, inside her head, for the effect she had on him.

  
She gripped him in one hand and brought her lips down to kiss him. His head fell back against the chair.

  
“Iiiris…”

  
She licked and sucked, moving her mouth up and down his long shaft. She was proud of herself for being able to get the fastest man alive to slow down. To get him to stop and drop everything for her with just a flash of her smile.

  
His hands gripped the arms of the chair.

  
“Yo Bar - OH MY GOD!!” Cisco yelled.

  
Barry quickly rushed them out of the lab and into an empty room.

  
Iris covered her mouth trying to contain her laugh.

  
“I’m glad you find this so amusing. Cisco is going to kill me!”

  
“Relaaaax babe, he’ll get over it.”

  
She gave him a salty kiss.

  
“I’ll see you at home.”

  
He fixed his jeans and calmed himself before walking back to the lab.

  
“Cisco I am so so sor - ”

  
“Dude I don’t want to hear it and I’d like it if I didn’t have to look you in the face right now. So if you’ll please excuse me.”

  
He hid his face out of view from his friend.

  
As Cisco walked out Barry heard him quietly talking to himself.

_‘Of all the empty rooms in this giant facility they choose to soil mine, unbelievable.’_

  
Barry couldn’t help but laugh before groaning and picking up his phone. He sent a quick text to Iris.

  
**This whole being interrupted thing is kind of becoming a theme here….where to next?**

  
Three dots pulsed on his screen as he waited for her reply.

  
**I think it’s only right that you pick the next place ;) I’ll see you at home <3**

  
He sunk down into the chair shaking his head at the whole situation before grabbing his computer and getting back to work.


	5. The Cortex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry can’t think straight while Iris is supposed to be helping Wally and Cisco. Comedy and sexiness ensues.

Ok, but it really wasn’t fair how perfect her body was. The way her clothes hugged every curve in just the right way. How her legs were so damn long despite her tiny frame. How her lips were pouty in that simple, sexy way without her even trying.

It was a miracle Barry was able to get any coherent thoughts out when she was around and so very, very distracting with her beauty.

“Barry?” Cisco asked.

Barry looked away from Iris momentarily.

“Right. Yes...sorry, what were you saying?”

“Ughhh, you know what dude, never mind. Wally and I have this one covered. You are all kinds of spacey today and we don’t need that kind of energy out in the field with us.

We’ll go kick ass and be back to fill you in.”

Barry tried to keep his face neutral, but he was happy they were gone.

Iris walked around to the front of the control desk opting to stand rather than sit. She looked up and noticed Barry watching her intently. A shy smile grew on her face.

“What?”

He gave her a coy smile back and walked over towards her. He stood behind her and put his hands on her hips, resting his chin against her shoulder and kissing at her jawline.

“You’re dangerous Iris West.”

She bent forward a little, popping her hips back so she pressed against his groin.

“How so?” She asked in a teasing voice.

“I should be out there helping them, but you’ve made my mind a mess. It’s this damn dress.”

He ran his hands further down her sides, gripping at her flesh. Her breath caught as one hand wrapped around her front and made its way upward.

“Barry, I should really pay attention so they’re not alone out there.”

He gently bit at her neck and she stretched to give him better access.

“It’ll be quick baby. I need you,” he said.

He was breathless in his request, an eagerness to his voice that had become more frequent since his return from the speed force. His need for her and what only her body could give him was insatiable.

He straightened himself and gripped her hips again, pulling her lower body back towards him and forcing her to lean further forward, her hands planted firmly on the desk in front of her.

He lifted her dress just enough and quickly unzipped his pants, leaving them on but freeing his rock hard erection. His hand smoothed over her ass and slipped down between her thighs. He moved her panties to the side and swiftly entered her.

“Barry!” She moaned.

Their eyes were both screwed shut as he rammed into her at a speed only he was capable of.

Just then a portal opened and Cisco jumped back into the room.

Barry grabbed Iris as quickly as he could and ran them into the hallway, fixing her dress and zipping his pants.

“Barry Allen if you think I didn’t just see you - !!”

Barry and Iris covered their mouths and tried to stifle their laughter.

“Shhh,” she said holding onto his arms.

She looked down to where he was still hard and gave him a sympathetic look.

“Just stay here a minute,” she whispered to him.

She swayed her hips and walked back into the cortex.

“Oh hey Cisco, back already?”

“Don’t you ‘back already’ me missy, I can never unsee...that,” he said pointing to the spot where her and Barry had been fucking just a few moments earlier.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about Cisco, Barry’s at CCPD. He was called there right after you all left.”

She raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows and sat down, checking the screens for any activity in the city.

“I see what you’re doing,” he half laughed half talked, waving his finger at her. “But Cisco Ramon will not be had.

This here is a place of business.”

She sat back in her chair.

“Mmmhmm...and did you decide this before or after you and Cynthia christened every room in the building?”

Cisco swallowed hard and blinked at her, clearly a man who had been caught.

“That’s what I thought,” she said standing. “How about we forget you saw anything here and I’ll keep your ‘special visits’ with Cynthia in all the various labs throughout the facility to myself?”

Cisco nodded.

“You are a dangerous one Iris West.”

She innocently shrugged her shoulders and walked out into the hall where Barry was still waiting.

“Well played,” he proudly stated.

She pulled him towards her and into a heated kiss.

“Speed me back to our loft and finish me off ya? What you started in there was hot and I need more.”

“Your wish is my command.”

He smiled and picked her up, speeding them home.

 


End file.
